Using Aspects
Invoking Aspects The process of using an aspect begins by proposing that one is relevant. Either a player or the GM may make this proposal. Next, determine if the aspect’s relevance is working for or against the character that has the aspect. As a general rule, if it’s for, it is considered an invocation and the character will probably be spending a fate point; if it’s against, it’s considered a compel and the character will probably be receiving a fate point. Each type of aspect use has specific rules governing how it functions, but if you ever find yourself confused about the basics of using aspects, come back to this fundamental idea. Invoking Aspects When you can apply an aspect to the situation your character is in, it can be used to give you a bonus. Doing this requires spending a''' fate point (see below) and is called invoking the aspect. In this context, the aspect makes your character better at whatever he’s doing, because the aspect in some way applies to the situation. Invoking an aspect can be used to either: · Pick up all the dice you rolled and re-roll them; or '' · Leave the dice alone and add 2 to the result. It is possible to use more than one aspect on a single roll, but you can’t use the ''same ''aspect more than once on the same roll or action (even if you’ve re-rolled the dice, that’s still the same roll or action). Re-rolls are riskier than just taking the +2 bonus—you can always end up worsening things or not making much improvement—but when the dice just didn’t roll your way, a re-roll can be a much cheaper way to recover. The +2 option is the surest way of improving a roll that’s good, but not ''quite ''good enough. The GM is the final arbiter of when an aspect is or is not appropriate. Usually this means you must invoke an aspect that is appropriate to the situation at hand. If you want to invoke an inappropriate-seeming aspect, be prepared to describe how the action actually ''is ''appropriate to the aspect. The GM’s priority here should not be to strictly limit the use of aspects, but rather to ensure appropriate use by encouraging players to make decisions that keep their aspects interesting. You aren’t limited to the aspects on your character’s sheet when you make an invocation— any aspect that your character is aware of or has access to can potentially be invoked. This includes aspects on other characters, on the scene or on the city. ' Invoking for Effect You can also invoke an aspect for effect, using it to declare a fact or circumstance that would be of benefit to your character. This costs a fate point like any other invocation does. For example, you could invoke your character’s Warden Connections aspect to declare that there’s a Warden actually in town. Different groups will have different tastes regarding the potential scope of invoking for effect, and your group should talk this over to see where each player stands. GMs are encouraged to be fairly liberal in this regard, provided that the player’s desired effect is consistent with the aspect and the overall sensibilities of the game. For example, if the GM is hemming and hawing over whether or not your character can spend a fate point to declare that he arrives at exactly the right moment, invoking your character’s '''Perfect Timing or Grand Entrance '''aspect for that same effect should remove any of her doubts. That said, this is not a method for the players to get away with absolutely anything—when in doubt, talk it through with the group. As with regular invocations, you can also spend fate points to invoke aspects on the scene or on other characters for effect. Category:Rules